Three Dog Night
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2 and Misha! Jared and Jensen are in a committed relationship but want to try something new, so they bring Misha in for a threesome. Written on a whim. Rated M for obvious reasons! Jared/Jensen/Misha...Jensen sandwich! Read warnings inside.


A/N: So, I was sitting at work with a long break and was like "What can I write?" and I decided to do something I haven't yet done (though in Jared's kinks I will be doing it soon)...I wrote a threesome. Jensen sandwich!

Characters: Jared/Jensen/Misha

Warnings: Threesome, Kinks, Orgasm Denial, Use of toys...overall, very dirty story! :)

I have also had some problems with at least one of my stories on here (Jared's Hell). Please let me know if you come across any problems with anything. I'm having a hard time figure out what's going on.

* * *

><p>Three Dog Night<p>

Jensen was nervous and Jared was antsy.

Jared laid out the food; chips and dip, pretzels, a veggie and fruit tray, brownies and even little mini sandwiches. He looked at Jensen who was worrying his lip and said, "It's going to be fine, Jen."

Jensen sighed, "Says the man who put out enough food to feed the entire cast and crew."

Jared shrugged, "What if he's super hungry? What if I'm hungry?"

That made Jensen smile, "When are you not hungry?"

"I'm 6'4"; I can eat a lot."

Jensen nodded, "And you do." He had almost forgotten his nerves for a minute but the doorbell rang and they were back again.

Jared smiled and studied Jensen's face. "It's just Misha." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Jensen's lips, "Nothing to worry about."

Jensen knew the truth. He knew they were doing this for him, because he was the one with the fantasy, but he wasn't sure he was actually ready to make the fantasy into his reality. He took a deep breath as Jared went to open the door.

Misha walked in with a smile, "Hi guys. Nice to actually get to see you." Poor Misha'd been canned after the first episode of the season.

"Yeah, good old Season 7; we've gotta kill everyone off." Jared muttered. "I'm surprised Jensen and I are both still on the show…"

Misha shrugged and headed over to the food. "Nice spread." He popped have of a brownie into his mouth and shook his head, "You inviting more people or something? I thought this was a threesome."

Jensen tried to hold in his groan, but failed miserably.

"What's the matter with him?" Misha asked.

Jared smiled, placing a hand on Jensen's muscular back, "Jen's nervous."

Jensen glared at his boyfriend. If he could've shot fire from his eyes, Jared would've been a charcoal briquette.

Misha smiled, determined not to show his own nerves, and moved to Jensen. He placed his hand on the younger man's chest and slowly slid it down to the zipper of Jensen's jeans. "Nothing to be nervous about."

From just the slight touching he had received, Jensen was ready to come, which only served to make him turn red with embarrassment and proceed to get more nervous.

"Jared said this was your fantasy, Jen. You're the reason I'm here; I don't even like Jared."

"Hey!"

That made Jensen laugh and his nerves dissipate.

Misha smiled at Jared, and then his hand found Jensen's rapidly growing erection once again. "Shit, you're hard already."

Jensen blushed again and looked away.

Misha used his hand to force Jensen to look at him again, "You're beautiful."

"Isn't he?"

Misha pressed his lips to Jensen's feeling the gorgeous man's lips part against his own. That was Misha's invitation and he seized the opportunity. His tongue slipped inside and began to dance around with his, as Jensen moaned deeply into his mouth.

Jared moved up behind his boyfriend, rubbing his own erection against the curve of Jensen's clothed ass and creating a Jensen sandwich.

Jared and Misha began to strip Jensen, while still fondling him and pressing tightly to him.

Jensen's brain felt like it might explode at any minute. "Ugh!" He groaned, his head falling back against Jared's shoulder.

Jared kissed the shell of Jensen's ear and sighed – this was the life.

Jensen wanted their clothes off too, so he reached out, one hand in front of him and the other behind, and attempted to unhook and unzip their flies simultaneously.

Jared stopped him, pinning his arms at his sides, "This is about you right now, baby." Jared and Misha made eye contact for a minute and Jared nodded his head.

Then Misha dropped onto his knees in front of Jensen, touching the obscenely hard, now completely naked cock that was standing at attention before him. He used one hand to grip onto his balls and roll them around in his hand and his other hand to stroke up and down the velvety flesh of that gorgeous erection.

Jensen panted, bucking his hip into that strong hand that was gripping him like he meant it. "Fuck." Jensen said with a groan. He was going to come, he could tell. It wasn't going to take Misha a whole lot of effort to get him there. Right when he was on the brink, though, Jared reached his hand around and stopped Misha's movements, his hand tightly gripping the base and preventing Jensen's orgasm.

Jensen whined, that was just fucking cruel.

Once they were sure he wasn't going to spurt, Misha moved even closer and took Jensen's reddened length into his mouth. Misha wasn't a cock sucking expert or anything, but he was pretty sure he knew what to do. His right hand was still wrapped around the base and his mouth was almost halfway down his cock, his lips touching his own hand. He used his tongue to stroke the underside of Jensen's shaft as he used that aforementioned mouth and hand to bring Jensen to the brink once again. When he got to that point he wondered if they were going to let him come, but he quickly answered his own question, when Jared stopped Misha again and held Misha's hand at the base, preventing his orgasm once again.

Jensen felt tears spring to his eyes, but tried to hide them, tried to suck it up.

Misha looked up at him and frowned, "Shhh, we're going to take care of you."

Jared moved Jensen then, laying him over the arm of the loveseat, so that his ass was up in the air and his painfully hard erection was rubbing intensely against the fabric. "Care…careful." Jensen begged.

Jared hushed Jensen and grasped each of his ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart to reveal his puckered hole. Then he looked at Misha over his shoulder, "You want to do the honors or should I?"

"Hmm," Misha moaned, "Let me." He moved over beside Jared and knelt in front of Jensen's exposed ass. Jared continued to hold him open so that Misha could get in there. Misha snaked his tongue out and rubbed it over the hole. Jensen bucked against the couch and drew in his breath. Misha smiled as he licked more ferociously, feeling Jensen's hole beginning to open for him.

"Holy fucking shit." Jensen groaned, just about to beg one of them to let him get the hell off. "Please, please." The begs just continued to roll of his tongue, desperately.

Jared didn't know how much more Jensen was going to be able to withstand without coming, so he signaled to Misha that he would be back in a few moments and for him to take over holding Jensen's ass open.

So, Jared left and Misha slipped the cheeks apart with his hands while pressing his tongue into Jensen's hole. Jensen moaned and bit his lip so hard he had a metallic taste in his mouth.

That's when Jared reappeared, with two metal cock rings in hand. The large one went around the outside of his cock and under his balls and the other fit snugly at the base of his cock. Jensen whined and hissed at Jared as he slipped them onto his seriously painful erection. He hurt so bad that he wanted to kill Jared and actually started planning ways to murder him without getting caught. Jared wouldn't know when it was coming, but he was going to wind up dead.

"I think he's ready for your fingers, Misha." Jared said, kneeling on the couch, his clothed erection mere centimeters from Jensen's face.

Jensen's tongue slipped from his mouth and licked up the underside of Jared's brick-like erection.

Jared groaned and immediately began to unhook his pants, pushing them down his thighs, along with his underwear, so that he could get his cock out and into Jensen's mouth. Once it was enveloped in the warm heat of that fuckable mouth Jared let loose with a slutty moan and a string of colorful curse words.

Jared quickly pulled his shirt over his head and onto the floor and then reached over Jensen's back to grip his ass cheeks once again. He gave Misha a heated look and nodded, his eyes almost glazed over from the intense suction Jensen's mouth was providing him. "Do it."

Misha slicked up a couple fingers and pressed them firmly against Jensen's hole, feeling it opening and slowly taking them inside. Jensen pretty much screamed with his mouth full of Jared's cock, which made Jared almost scream himself. Jensen was so hot and beautiful that it hurt.

Once two fingers went in easily, Misha added a third, angling his fingers up so that he could hit Jensen's prostate and make him buck instinctively back into his hand. Misha quickly began to remove his own clothing, needing to stroke himself and relieve some of the incredible tension he was feeling.

Jared, with a completely blissed out expression on his face, looked down at his boyfriend, his hand reaching out to gently stroke the skin at the back of Jensen's neck, "Do you want Misha to fuck you, baby?"

Jensen nodded frantically. There was no doubt what Jensen wanted. So, Misha groaned and removed his fingers from Jensen's ass so that he could prepare himself to fuck the beautiful man all spread out in front of him.

Jared tossed him a bottle of lube from the stand beside the couch. He coated himself and Jensen with lube. "You ready?" He rubbed little circles over Jensen's back to keep him relaxed and pressed himself against that hole. Misha watched in awe as his cock was slowly swallowed by that hungry ass. "Shit, that's amazing."

"Isn't it? He's got the most perfect ass." Jared said, reaching over to smack at one of Jensen's cheeks forcefully. The action almost caused Jensen to bite down on Jared's cock, but he managed to keep himself from hurting his boyfriend and that gigantic cock that he loved so fucking much.

Jared cursed when he finally felt the effects of Misha fucking into Jensen's ass. The movement pressed Jensen back and forth on Jared's cock, slipping it even farther into Jensen's mouth than he had thought possible. He gripped at Jensen's head, trying to keep his focus and not come. Maybe he should've grabbed a cock ring for himself…

Misha was almost done for the second he was balls deep into that tight heat. Jensen's ass was like a glove, stroking and milking him for all he was worth. He fucked Jensen like that until he thought he was going to come and let out a loud grunt.

Jared frowned, "Not yet, dude." He pulled his own cock out of Jensen's mouth with a pop and pulled Jensen off Misha's steel rod. "Switch!"

Jensen was pretty much incoherent at this point. He thought he was going to die…maybe he already had. His voice wouldn't work, his legs weren't working and he was pretty sure his heart was about two seconds away from quitting.

But then he felt Jared's enormous girth sheathing himself within his ass and his heart increased its speed once again…if that was even possible. Misha pressed his cock into Jensen's mouth, not even caring that Jensen would taste his own ass. Hell, he had tasted that sweet ass, so Jensen should too.

They let this go on until both Jared and Misha were on the brink again and then they both pulled out, leaving Jensen with tears streaming down his face.

Jared kissed away those tears, feeling insanely bad for his lover. "I love you, Jen. We're going to take care of you." He sat down on the couch and pulled Jensen down on top of him, positioning Jensen's ass over his raging boner. He'd taken enough time to stave off his orgasm and was ready for more. So, he cupped Jensen's ass and pressed it down on his cock, slowly. He knew Jensen's ass was probably getting sore, but he really needed this. He peppered sweet kisses to Jensen's face and neck, holding him against himself as he fucked him slowly and sweetly for a few moments. Then he signaled for Misha to come around behind Jensen and in front of himself. "Jenny, baby, you want to try and get both of us inside of you?"

Jensen looked up at Jared with clear panic on his face.

"Shhh, we'll take it very slowly. If it hurts you tell us, okay?"

Jensen sighed and nodded his head, burying his face into the crook of Jared's neck. Jared caressed him softly as he helped get Misha into position.

Misha pressed slowly, not wanting to hurt Jensen in any way. He slathered all exposed cock with a bunch more lube and pressed in a little further.

Jared's own breathing hitched as he began to feel not only the soft heat of Jensen around him, but the hard, velvety dick slipping in against his own.

Jensen's mouth opened and he bit down on Jared's shoulder, trying to remain calm His whole body was on fire, every nerve ending feeling like it was going to explode.

Finally, after what felt like hours for everyone involved, Misha was able to slide himself all the way in that hole. He peppered kisses over Jensen's back, his arms wrapped around him, holding on for dear life as they both fucked Jensen into oblivion.

When he felt like he was about two seconds away and Misha had that look on his face that indicated that he wasn't going to last very long either, Jared slipped Jensen's cock rings off him and wrapped his hand around the overly sensitive flesh, bringing Jensen to almost instant orgasm. He screamed and his whole body shook and clenched up around both of those cocks, ending any and all hopes of them being able to last any longer. They both grunted and shot their thick loads into Jensen's overly used and nearly abused ass.

They collapsed together for a few minutes, all of them kissing and caressing until the stickiness became too much for them and they pulled apart. Jensen couldn't move and just looked helplessly up at the two men who had nearly killed him in the best way possible.

Misha was the first to react. He wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist and helped him to his feet. When Jensen's legs nearly completely gave out underneath him, Jared was the one to grab him and set him down gently onto the couch. "I'll get you something to wash up with. I'll be right back." Jared said.

He started to leave the room.

Misha frowned, "I'm disgusting. I could really use a shower."

"You're welcome to use mine." Jared offered. Then a huge smile formed on Jared's face, "It's big enough for three…"

Both Jensen and Misha groaned.

"Sounds great, but I don't think I have it in my tonight and Jen…well, he looks like he's going to pass out any second. Let's save that for next time."

Jensen's eyebrow shot up to his hairline, "There's going to be a next time?" This was supposed to have been a one-time deal.

Jared smiled and winked at him, "Hell yeah there's going to be a next time. You can't even deny that you have a wonderful time, Jenny."

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated that nickname and he hated it that he was so easily seduced.

Jared grinned even harder, "But, next time we're not going to be so easy on you."

Jensen looked at Jared like he was nuts and once again planned the best way to kill him in his sleep.

Misha got his shower and Jared cleaned himself and Jensen up before they shared goodnight kisses with Misha. Then Jared carried Jensen to bed, bridal style. Jensen was almost asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows…a huge smile on his face. But, behind the smile was some apprehension too. What the hell was Jared's crazy mind plotting to do to him? He didn't even want to think about it.

Jared's arm slipped around Jensen's sleeping frame. "Love you Jen."

Jensen sighed, nuzzling in closer to his boyfriend, "Love you too Jare."


End file.
